Once Hated is Now Loved
by ImmaturePhilosopher
Summary: Naruto comes back from his training trip looking hotter than before and with three other girls! How will Sakura and the others react? First fanfic. No flames please.
1. A Hero's Return

Once Hated Is Now Loved

A.N/ This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me and also, no flames. Thank you. This will be a harem fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training trip looking hotter than before and with three other girls! How will Sakura and the others react?

Five figures could be seen walking in the distance. The most prominent one was the tallestof the group with long, wild white hair and markings on his face, carrying an enormous scroll on his back. He was reading an orange book and was giggling every so often. He turned to the second tallest of the group and the only other male and asked, "So Naruto, it's October 10. You know what day it is, right?"

"How can I forget? It's usually the day where the villagers got drunk and give me near death beatings," Naruto replied casually as the others in the group scowled at the revelation with one of them near tears. Seeing the tears, Naruto quickly said, "Before you beat yourself up, it's not your fault, Kiyoko-chan. If it was anybody's fault, it's the villagers for being so damn stupid and ignorant," he said while turning to the older, redheaded female of the group.

At this, Kiyoko, or the Kyuubi no Kitsune, turned away from Naruto's gaze and blushed at his kindness.

"H-hai. Gomen Naruto-kun," she replied timidly.

Over the course of 2 ½ years and his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had grown into a handsome young man that he is at 15 years old. His face had lost all its baby fat only to be replaced by a rugged and refined quality with a caring yet feral expression to it. He had grown to a towering 6'0'' built for speed, agility and strength. He had outgrown his penchant for the colour orange and the hideous jumpsuit that he wore; only keeping it for its sentimental value. He now wore a green vest with a hood that had black trimmings, which showed his scarred yet defined arms, that was unzipped. Underneath, he wore a tight muscle shirt that showed off his defined torso whenever he moved. He wore black cargo shorts with a belt that was hanging loosely on one side, with black shinobi sandals on. His calves and arms, from his palms to his elbows, were covered with bandages; to complete the look, his hitai ite was tied around his left bicep. His sun kissed blond hair, though short, was unruly and hanging loosely around his face. The three markings on each of his cheeks grew more defined over the training and his cerulean blue eyes, no matter what expression he wore, always had their guard up, giving him an air of silent agony and misery.

The three females in the group walked closely to Naruto that gave an air of intimateness that could only be seen with lovers.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kiyoko, had yellow fox like eyes and was dressed in a red kimono that only went up above her knees and showcased her... ahem... assets. Her long, red came up to the small of her back. Her dark skin shimmered under the sun. She latched herself onto Naruto's left arm and whispered, "Happy birthday, Naru-kun."

Turning his head, he smiled at her and replied, "Thank you, Kiyoko-chan." He punctuated with a peck on the lips.

Doing this, this gave a reaction to the other two girls. The black, short-haired konoichi dressed in a similar fashion as Kiyoko, grabbed his free arm and lay her head on his shoulder to say, "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her forehead a kiss and gave his heartfelt gratitude to he, "Thank you, Sasha –chan."

As the last female and the younger redhead with a hat was about to approach him, a loud and perverted giggle was elicited by Jiraiya. Being a tempermental woman, her stunning face was marred by a scowl and was about to retort when Naruto interrupted her.

"You shouldn't scowl, Tayuya-hime. You look much more stunning when you smile," the blond said looking at her over his shoulder.

"H-h-hai. Gomen, Naruto-sama and Happy birthday," she said witha smile that was accompanied by a blush.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin! How much longer?" Naruto asked as he turned his head forward only to have it turned back by Tayuya as she glomped him from behind and gave a passionate kiss.

"Just a little farther," Jiraiya replied as he forced his eye to stop twitching.

Upon hearing this, Kiyoko detached herself from Naruto's arm to be replaced by Tayuya as she slowed down to talk with Jiraiya.

"He sure has grown hasn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he definitely has. Hell, he might've even surpassed me and his old man without using your chakra!" answered Jiraiya as he returned to his a smirk, she reattached herself to Naruto from behind just as naruto was about to say something.

"Are you guys excited to be back?"

"Tch...no. Not after what they did to you in the past, but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." responded Kiyoko from behind. Turning his attention to the brunette, he waited for her answer.

"With you Naruto-kun, everything is always brighter," she replied burying her face into his shoulder, her face bright red from her proclamation.

"Thanks, Sasha-chan!" he said brightly. "I know Tayuya-chan is happy 'cause she's cussing even more now." Naruto said looking at the younger redhead.

"You got that right! Now I can finally fuck your brains out since we're not fucking running anymore." she responded with a lecherous grin as she looked at a blushing Naruto.

"Lucky bastard," Jiraiya muttered as he saw his apprentice be surrounded by his busty companions over his book.

Well that's it. R&R is you want, again no flames please. I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can.

Ja ne!


	2. Entering Konoha

Once Hated is Now Loved

Chapter 2

For disclaimer go read Chapter 1

Izumo and Kotetsu, who were once again stuck with guard duty, could be seen bickering about something inconsequential when Naruto's group came up. Upon seeing Naruto, their arguing had all but ceased and their anger was replaced by shock.

"No fucking way..." said Kotetsu

"Na...ru...to..." said a speechless Izumo

"Hey guys! Can you do me a favour?" our hero asked. Seeing their absent minded nods, Naruto continued, "Don't tell anyone I'm back yet, I want it to be a surprise."

"Yeah sure." "No problem." Kotetsu and Izumo replied simultaneously.

"Thanks,"

With that, the group entered the village that was about to be given the shock of its long history.

Finally shaking out of their stupor, Izumo said, "I can't wait to see what the villagers reactions would be! Naruto definitely looks stronger than before."

"Yeah, he's not called the number one Surprising Knucklehead in Konoha for nothing. Did you see those girls he was with?" Kotetsu asked with a perverted grin.

"Yeah but they were all clinging onto Naruto. Now I'm wondering what he did to get their attention like that." sighed Izumo.

"Looks like we'll never know."

Sorry if this is a short chapter but I was too lazy to write anymore right now. I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne!


End file.
